freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
2002
Category:Calendar The Third beta for 1.14.0 21 Dec 2002 :We found some bugs in beta2, so we made a third beta. It can be downloaded as tar.bz2 or tar.gz. The news file can be viewed here. Please submit any and all bugs to bugs@freeciv.org. Per I. Mathisen ---- Please welcome our new client maintainer 11 Dec 2002 :Please join us in welcoming our newest client maintainer, Rafal Bursig. Rafal has been working on an SDL client for Freeciv. The SDL client is not complete at this time but work is progressing, look for it in the near future. You can see some screenshots of it over on the screenshots page. It really has a nice interface. Welcome aboard Rafal. Paul Zastoupil ---- The Second (and last?) beta for 1.14.0 22 Nov 2002 :The second beta leading up to the release of 1.14.0 is now available. You can help the Freeciv project by downloading the tar.bz2 and testing it. The news file can be viewed here. Please submit any and all bugs to bugs@freeciv.org. This is likely the last beta before the release of 1.14.0 so please get those bug reports in now. Paul Zastoupil ---- Linux Journal Readers Poll 15 Nov 2002 :Thanks to Jeff Mallett for pointing out that Freeciv was voted 3rd best Linux game over at Linux Journal. Paul Zastoupil ---- First beta for 1.14.0 21 Oct 2002 :The first beta in leading up to the release of 1.14.0 is now available. You can help the Freeciv project by downloading the tar.bz2 and testing it. The news file can be viewed here. Please submit any and all bugs to bugs@freeciv.org. Paul Zastoupil ---- For Sale 15 Oct 2002 :One slightly used Sparcstation 5. I would like to sell the old Freeciv machine. I thought I'd offer it here first if anyone in the community wanted it before trying to sell it elsewhere. :Its a SparcStation 5, 170MHz, with 96MB of RAM and 2 2GB drives. I can install Solaris 8 or 9 on it if desired. I'll also throw in a SparcStation 4 if you want it. :All offers will be considered. The money will go into the general Freeciv fund. We'll do this as a "silent" auction. Send your bid to [mailto:paul@zastoupil.org?subject=Sparc5 me via email]. I'll let you know the outcome after bidding is closed at Friday, November 1, 2002 at 12:00 PST (20:00 UTC). Please keep in mind I'll need to tack on any shipping costs from San Diego, California, USA, to your bid. Paul Zastoupil ---- Apache 2 08 Oct 2002 :The webserver has been switched over to Apache 2. This should help us quite a bit at the next release when we are getting lots of hits. I've also got some plans to help out with the ftp server when the time comes. Please report any of the problems with the website to the webmaster. Paul Zastoupil ---- Hardware Follow up 04 Oct 2002 :After a few glitches, we're up on the new hardware. Enjoy the wonders of the Ultra 2 running Solaris 9. I'm still looking to add some RAM to this machine, but for the time being the performance should be much improved over the old machine. Paul Zastoupil ---- Great News on Hardware 02 Oct 2002 :Check out this link to an eBay auction. We've won an ultra 2, and with dual 400MHz processors, faster than I had hoped. The bad news is that we are a bit short on cash to completely fund this. Not to fear, I'll float Freeciv for the time being, but my pregnant wife wont want me doing this for long. So feel free to make use of the donation links above. Paul Zastoupil ---- New Maintainers 25 Sept 2002 :A belated welcome to our new maintainers! Gregory Berkolaiko Davide Pagnin Jason Short May Freeciv development continue in accelerated fashion from here on out. Paul Zastoupil ---- Donate to Freeciv 24 Sept 2002 :I would like to replace the current Freeciv server which currently is a SparcStation 5 (170 MHz microSPARC II, 128MB RAM). I have been looking at getting a used Ultra Enterprise 2 (Dual 300 or 400MHz UltraSparcII, 1GB RAM). The cost should be around $600 and will allow us to just slide in the current drives and require no recompiling. :The Freeciv checking account has been started with $100. Donations are, of course, welcome. You should see the new links on the index page. Please feel free to use Paypal or Amazon (however, Amazon takes %15). I'll keep everyone updated on how we're doing. Paul Zastoupil ---- Two SDL clients in the works 24 Sept 2002 :Both Daniel Bennett and Rafal Bursig are working on an SDL client for Freeciv; screenshots are available.'' ---- MorphOS port available 1 Sept 2002 :Ilkka Lehtoranta has taken Sebastian Bauer's Amiga version and ported it to MorphOS, an implementation of AmigaOS for the POWER PPC. :See the Freeciv on MorphOS home page.'' ---- Freeciv Hosting Upgrade 30 August 2002 :You may have noticed a little downtime on the Freeciv machine on Friday. It was recieving some much needed disk space. The upgrade took a bit longer than normal because the root device was also being replaced (along with every other disk attached to the system). :Next week I plan on upgrading the disks in civserver.freeciv.org. Paul Zastoupil ---- Zaurus port 0.0.3 8 August 2002 :A few bits of new information from Rob: :I've got proper web hosting now, so I don't need to spread my web pages around between servers in different countries depending on where I am. Hence, the Zaurus Freeciv stuff is here. :There is now downloadable source code, and a new version 0.0.3 which has the Orders->Build City menu item working. No city dialog boxes or city names yet, but I'm adding stuff bit by bit. Keep an eye on the web page for updates. :A few people have offered help. I have made a page with guidelines on how to help here. Martin Willemoes Hansen ---- FUADEC, or: the dangers of real life 5 Aug 2002 :While the www.freeciv.org sysadmins were shamelessly enjoying themselves in Amsterdam, the webserver ran out of disk space. The home page didn't display at all or gave a MySQL error, and other services sich as CVS and FTP stopped working. : We think sanity has been restored, at least temporarily. (There was a lot of discussion about FUADEC II.) : Thanks to all of you who reported the problem. Reinier Post ---- Freeciv-1.13.0 stable released! 14 July 2002 : The day, which everybody was waiting for, has arisen!! Freeciv-1.13.0 has been released upon the world! There has been almost a whole year of dedicated hacking. A big THANKS goes to the PEOPLE, who made it all come true. :Remember to read about the new features. There is also a more detailed list of changes. :Version 1.13.0 is available as gzip (5 .45MB) or bzip2 (4.10MB). : Please note that this is only a source code release. Binaries for various platforms will be made available soon; see the downloads section. : ftp.freeciv.org is having some trouble coping with the load. 1/3 of this load is caused by people downloading 1.12.0 clients, which are incompatible with 1.13.0 servers. Martin Willemoes Hansen, Reinier Post ---- Progress on Zaurus port 11 July 2002 :Rob sent this msg. to the developers list not long ago: :Greetings all - despite my silence (or perhaps because of it) I have been busily working on the Zaurus port. :You can see my work so far here: work. :It's not much - just a binary download of an early version. So far you can only explore the map, but it's still Freeciv on a PDA, which is kind of cool! Be sure to read all the instructions. Creating a swapfile to give your Zaurus more memory will help, but is not essential to try it out. :Enjoy the demo, more from me when I have more! :Rob. Martin Willemoes Hansen ---- Beta version 1.12.6 available 08 July 2002 :The third beta version of this release cycle is now available. get it at: ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-1.12.6.tar.gz or ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-1.12.6.tar.bz2. This is most likely the last beta before the next stable release, so please get testing and report those bugs. Paul Zastoupil ---- YAFU (Yet Another FUADEC Update) 08 July 2002 :Planning for FUADEC is moving along! Its getting very close. We are organizing a tour of Amsterdam on Sunday August 4. So if you had decided not to make the trip for just a few hours on Saturday, stay over with us and get a tour of Amsterdam. We'd love to see you there and meet you face to face. Check out the FUADEC page for more details. We're going to have a live Freeciv tournament, tshirts, and other fun stuff. Hope to see you there. Paul Zastoupil ---- Beta version 1.12.4 available 11 June 2002 :The second beta version of this release cycle is now available. get it at: ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-1.12.4.tar.gz or ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/freeciv-1.12.4.tar.bz2 Paul Zastoupil ---- Sharp Zaurus SL-5500 Port in progress! 28 May 2002 :YAPOF ! : Rob Fisher has started yet another port of Freeciv: a Qt-based port to the Sharp Zaurus SL-5500 handheld. :See Rob's announcement to freeciv-dev. Martin Willemoes Hansen, Reinier Post ---- FUADEC update 22 May 2002 :Just a quick update on FUADEC. Claus Leth Gregersen has just informed me he will be coming to FUADEC. He is one of the "Great Danes," an orginal Freeciv author. Don't miss this opportunity to get to know some of the people in the Freeciv community. Paul Zastoupil ---- Tileset updates for 1.12.2 19 May 2002 :Daniel Speyer and others have been working on new tilesets, and 1.12.2 will ship with different defaults. : You can find tilesets on our FTP site. : Installing a tileset is a matter of downloading it and unpacking it in your Freeciv data/ directory. Using one is a matter of using a special command line option. : See screenshots for examples; see the manual, the FAQ or details about Freeciv customization for how to set it up.'' ---- Beta version for MS Windows 19 May 2002 :You can now beta test Freeciv on Windows without having to compile anything: Andreas Kemnade has made a a binary distribution of his Win32 port available. Read this first. ---- New Beta Version 17 May 2002 :We have just begun the beta-test period which will lead up to version 1.13.0 of Freeciv. Source code for the latest beta version can be found at: ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/OLD/freeciv-1.12.2.tar.gz or ftp://ftp.freeciv.org/freeciv/beta/OLD/freeciv-1.12.2.tar.bz2 Please report any bugs to: mailto:freeciv-dev@freeciv.org or http://www.freeciv.org/cgi-bin/bugs Now's the time to get your friends together and play lots of Freeciv! Raimar Falke ---- FUADEC Location 06 May 2002 :FUADEC now has a location. Check out the FUADEC page for more details. Many thanks go out to Thomas van Kooten for securing the location and working out the details. There is even a very good chance that we will have some computers there, networked, and available for the event. If you have plans to come, bring a laptop if you can, and email me to let me know. Paul "FUADEC" Zastoupil ---- Feature freeze!! 27 April 2002 :All right freeciv is going to have a feature freeze in the near future. And you all know what that means! A new version of freeciv is steadily approaching. Martin Willemoes Hansen ---- New Maintainer 24 April 2002 :Freeciv has a new maintainer. Per I. Mathisen now has CVS access and will be committing patches. He has done a lot of great work and I think he is going to help the project along nicely. :Welcome Per I. Mathisen! Paul Zastoupil ---- Freeciv is going GTK+2 10 March 2002 :Freeciv hacker Vasco Alexandre Da Silva Costa has a plan! Here goes freshly from the developers mailinglist: :Hello, :GTK+ 2.0.0 has finally been released. I will make a port of the GTK+ client to it. In order to not disrupt current development the new client will be contained in a separate gui-gtk-2.0/ directory in client/. : Why? :Well because, among other things, it has several nice features: proper internationalization support. built-in gdk-pixbuf (no more need to install imlib!). built-in icon resources. less problems with mouse grabs. no flicker. support for XRender and Xft extentions (i.e. antialiased fonts, fast pixbuf rasterization). proper thread support in GLib 2.0.0. more backends: Win32 now comes with the standard distribution, also comes with Linux Framebuffer support for embedded devices and Linux handhelds. Martin Willemoes Hansen ---- Test Freeciv 05 March 2002 :There is a Test Freeciv project over on SourceForge that some developers have put together to help test out some of the outstanding patches for Freeciv. They have created a source package that will allow you to try out the sound patch, the Connection dialog, a new default isometric tileset and some harder AI's who will cooperate with each other against you. Paul Zastoupil ---- FUADEC 01 March 2002 :The first ever Freeciv convention has been announced. It will be August 3 in Amsterdam. You can catch the limited details that we have available right now over here. I will continue to update them as more information becomes available. Hope to see you there! Paul Zastoupil ---- No News 21 February 2002 :There hasn't been any news for so long I felt obliged to post something. :Raimar Falke has been working hard as our new administrator. Things are progressing towards a release, although nothing has been announced. If you feel up to it, please download the most recent cvs version and give it a try. There have been a lot of great improvements, some clearly visible, but many not. :Daniel L Speyer has been working on some new tilesets. They look great and we will most likely be replacing Hires as the default tileset in the next release. You can see some screenshots or download them. :Mike Kaufman came on board as a cvs committer and has been working to integrate Civworld (the map and now savegame editor) more into the main codebase. You can get the the latest Civworld patch to work with 1.12.0 (README) or cvs (README) . Perhaps soon it will no longer be a patch and everyone can enjoy the fun of making maps without the need of a compiler. :I had forgotten I had already taken a picture of the Freeciv machines so I took two more. Paul Zastoupil